kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/Bonus/Arenen
Hauptseite In Dissidia 012 rennt ihr während der Kämpfe durch insgesamt 34 verschiedene Arenen, die alle ihre spezifischen Eigenschaften besitzen. Und weil mein Walkthrough so unheimlich klasse ist, bekommt ihr hier die wichtigsten Infos über alle Kampfschauplätze auf die Augen! __TOC__ Order’s Sanctuary 222px|left Das Order’s Sanctuary (Heiligtum der Ordnung) ist einer von nur zwei Orten, die nicht aus einem anderen FF stammen, sondern tatsächlich für Dissidia erfunden worden sind. Es befindet sich in Welt B ungefähr dort, wo man in der aus Final Fantasy I bekannten Welt A die Stadt Cornelia findet, und stellt quasi die Zentrale der Krieger Cosmos' dar. Hier erhalten die Helden der Harmonie den Segen ihrer Göttin und sollen diesen nutzen, um Chaos zu besiegen und dem ewigen Götterkrieg endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Die Arena ist eine weitläufige Ebene ohne größere Hindernisse – im Zentrum befindet sich Cosmos‘ Thron, und das war’s im Grunde auch schon wieder. Naja, da gibt es diese Bahnen aus Licht, auf denen man entlang schlittern und so sehr schnell von einem Ende des Sanctuary zum anderen kommt, aber es existiert einfach nichts, was man zerstören könnte, weshalb man zur Erschaffung des Arena-Battlegen Order of Emptiness ausschließlich auf Wall Rush-Angriffe zurückgreifen kann. Dafür eignet sich die Arena aufgrund ihres simplen Aufbaus sehr gut für jede Art von Charakter, sodass ihr hier mit einem bodenständigen Typen wie Firion genauso gut klarkommen dürftet wie mit einem Himmelsstürmer wie Zidane, und es auch keinen Unterschied machen dürfte, ob ihr den Nahkämpfer Jecht oder die Fernkämpferin Ultimecia steuert. Order’s Sanctuary (Ω) Der Stage Bravery der Ω-Arena beträgt immer 0. Erst in dem Moment, in dem ein Charakter einen Break erleidet, wird der Wert an den aktuellen BRV-Wert des Charakters angeglichen, der den Break verursacht hat. Heißt im Klartext: wer einen Break herbeiführt, dessen BRV wird verdoppelt, und je höher der Wert dieses Charakters ist, desto mehr erhält er von der Arena. Treibt daher erst euren BRV so weit wie möglich in die Höhe, bevor ihr euren Gegner einen Break erleiden lasst – setzt also vorher möglichst keine HP-Angriffe ein und helft mit Espern wie Bahamut oder Ifrit nach. Old Chaos Shrine 222px|left Der Old Chaos Shrine (Alter Chaos-Schrein) ist die Arena aus Final Fantasy I, wird dort jedoch als „Chaos-Tempel“ bezeichnet. Die Kämpfer des Lichts bestreiten im Chaos-Tempel ihren allerersten Bosskampf im Spiel – dabei geht es Garland an den Kragen, der Prinzessin Sela von Cornelia entführt hat und ihren Vater mit der Geisel erpressen will. Später, sehr viel später, kehren die Helden wieder dorthin zurück und reisen dabei ganze 2.000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit, nur um dort abermals auf den totgeglaubten Garland zu treffen, der eine Zeitschleife erschaffen hat und mit ihrer Hilfe unsterblich werden will. Die zweistöckige Arena zeigt den Chaos-Tempel der Vergangenheit. Im Erdgeschoss kann man an den Ecken des Thronsaals Portraits der vier Chaose sehen, außerdem kann man an den beiden Rändern des roten Teppichs, der zum Thron führt, via Quickmove entlang schlittern. Rechts und links im Raum sieht man schließlich noch einen Haufen Säulen, welche die Decke stützen – nichtsdestotrotz kann man diese zerstören, wenn man scharf auf das Arena-Battlegen Blackcrystal Sliver ist, ohne dass einem der Himmel auf den Kopf fällt. Wer sich an der Decke stört, – immerhin ist sie ziemlich hinderlich, wenn man zwischen dem Erdgeschoss und dem Dach pendeln will – kann sie jedoch auch ganz einfach mit Wall Rush-Attacken pulverisieren (dafür sind z.B. der Warrior of Light, Cecil und Cloud gut geeignet). Auf dem Dach selbst ist nicht so viel los – mit einem Quickmove kann man über größere Lücken im Boden springen, außerdem fällt euch mit einem Blick nach oben der Schauplatz des finalen Kampfes gegen Chaos ins Auge. 280px Old Chaos Shrine (Ω) Die Ω-Arena entzieht beiden Kontrahenten eines Kampfes kontinuierlich einen kleinen Teil ihres aktuellen Bravery, um ihn dem Stage Bravery zuzuführen. Euer Wert sinkt also ständig – um dem etwas entgegenzuwirken, könnt ihr Summonstones wie Bahamut oder PuPu benutzen, oder aber ihr ärgert den Gegner, indem ihr die nervige BRV-Reduktion mit Leviathan, Malboro oder Land Worm verstärkt. Pandaemonium right|222px Das Pandaemonium (Pandämonium) ist ein Schloss in Final Fantasy II, das gleich zwei Arenen in Dissidia 012 als Vorlage dient. Es ist das Zentrum der Hölle und war somit die Residenz von Satan höchstpersönlich, bis Mateus sich nach seinem Tod dort breitgemacht und den Teufel besiegt hat, um nach dem Diesseits auch noch das Jenseits mit seinem Größenwahn zu terrorisieren. Und weil „Größenwahn“ auch die Unzufriedenheit mit der bloßen Herrschaft über die Ewigkeit nach dem Leben mit einschließt, schafft Mateus mal eben das ganze Pandämonium an die Oberfläche der lebenden Welt, um sich zum unangefochtenen Herrscher über das Dies- und das Jenseits zu erheben. So ist es schließlich auch den noch quicklebendigen Helden um Firion möglich, das Höllenschloss zu betreten und den dämonischen Biestern in seinem Inneren den Garaus zu machen. Die erste auf diesem Ort basierende Dissidia-Arena ist an die ersten sieben Etagen des Schlosses mit ihren pinken Wänden angelehnt. Im Zentrum befindet sich eine offene Fläche mit einer großen Banish Trap, über der eine kleine quadratische Plattform schwebt. Jenseits davon wird der Ort von zahlreichen Wänden und einer niedrigen Decke dominiert, welche die Kontrahenten einengen und es ihnen erschweren, gegnerischen Angriffen auszuweichen. Für den Fallensteller Mateus sind diese Eigenschaften ideal, und auch Projektil-Magier wie Terra und Kefka können einen Vorteil aus der Enge ziehen; jemand, der aber ganz vehement was gegen Wände hat, ist die Kampfkamera. Gerade wenn euer Charakter an der Decke hängt, kann es passieren, dass die Kamera plötzlich „feststeckt“ und ihr in Folge dessen nicht sehen könnt, was euer Gegner tut, geschweige denn, euch dagegen wehren. Stellenweise stehen auch noch kleine pinke Säulen herum, die sich zwecks Erhalten des Arena-Battlegen Demon Soul leicht zerstören lassen. 280px Pandaemonium (Ω) In der Ω-Version der Arena besteht der Boden aus verschiedenfarbigen Flächen. Stellenweise nimmt er eine rot-schwarze Färbung an; befindet sich ein Kontrahent dort, kann er von Fallen getroffen werden, die ihm BRV abziehen und diesen dem Stage Bravery zuführen. Diese rot-schwarze Flächen färben sich in regelmäßigen Abständen blau und bilden in dieser Zeit keine Fallen aus, während andernorts blaue Flächen zur Gefahrenzone werden. Daneben existieren auch graue Gebiete, die sich nie verändern – dort ist man also vor Arenaschaden sicher. Pandaemonium – Top Floor left|222px Die Arena Pandaemonium – Top Floor ist die zweite Arena aus Final Fantasy II und hat ihren Ursprung ebenfalls im Pandämonium. Die achte Etage des Schlosses ist gänzlich anders gestaltet als der Rest des Ortes und bildet den Thronsaal. Hier empfängt Mateus die Rebellen der Wildrose und lässt sich mit ihnen auf den finalen Kampf des Spiels ein – was ganz gewöhnliche Monster aber nicht daran hindert, ebenfalls durch diese besondere Halle zu fleuchen. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Dissidia-Adaption des Pandämoniums ist diese Arena, die erst seit Dissidia 012 existiert, sehr weitläufig, wenn auch nicht überdurchschnittlich groß. Hier finden sich keinerlei Wände oder andere Hindernisse dieser Art, einzig eine Vielzahl kristallener Gebilde säumen den Boden, welche sich aber leicht zerstören lassen. Mit Ausname des Höllenthrons lässt sich somit alles zu Klump hauen, was der Erschaffung des Arena-Battlegens Palamecian Gem dienlich ist – dieses ist allerdings erst nach dem Abschluss des Main Scenario 013 erhältlich. World of Darkness 222px|right Die World of Darkness (Welt der Dunkelheit) ist eine der beiden Arenen, die auf Örtlichkeiten aus Final Fantasy III basieren. Sie ist der Aufenthaltsort der Wolke der Dunkelheit, welche hier darauf wartet, dass die Mächte von Licht und Dunkelheit in der Welt in ein Ungleichgewicht geraten, damit sie diese ins Nichts zurückführen kann, aus der sie einst kam. Besagtes Ungleichgewicht tritt regelmäßig auf und muss auch regelmäßig von vier auserwählten Kriegern wieder korrigiert werden – zum Zeitpunkt des Spiels wird dieses durch den Magier Xande erzeugt, der mit seinen Handlungen eigentlich seine Unsterblichkeit herbeiführen will, doch stattdessen er mehr oder weniger versehentlich die Wolke der Dunkelheit und öffnen einen Zugang zu ihrer Welt im Kristallturm. Die Dissidia-Arena besteht aus einer großen kristallinen Plattform mit zahlreichen Energiebahnen zum fröhlichen Herumschlittern via Quickmove, außerdem stehen hier zahlreiche Säulen, die sich bereits mit einem einfachen Free Air Dash zerstören lassen. Somit taugt jeder Charakter zur Erschaffung des Battlegen Sealed Darkness, außerdem ist dieser Ort für Nah- wie Fernkämpfer gut geeignet. 280px World of Darkness (Ω) left|222px In der Ω-Arena erscheinen in regelmäßigen Abständen schwarze Flocken in der Luft – ein Indikator für eine kurz bevorstehende Veränderung der Umgebung. Sind die beiden Kontrahenten während der Wandlung nah beieinander, finden sie sich in einem recht kleinen und ziemlich niedrigen Raum wieder, in dem der Stage Bravery stetig und schnell ansteigt, wenn die Gegner auch weiterhin einen geringen Abstand zueinander einhalten. Der Raum ist dann so klein und eng, dass sich sehr leicht jegliche Arten von Wall Rushs ausführen lassen, egal in welche Richtung der Gegner geschleudert wird. right|222px Sind die Kontrahenten dagegen weit voneinander entfernt, verwandelt die Arena sich in ein großes, offenes Gebiet mit ein paar durchsichtigen Plattformen, die durch Energiebahnen miteinander verbunden sind, und unter denen sich Banish Traps befinden. Konträr zur „nahen Dunkelheit“ wächst der Stage Bravery in dieser „fernen Dunkelheit“ an, wenn der Abstand zwischen den Kontrahenten größer ist. Beide Welten sind jedoch nicht von Bestand: Nach einiger Zeit nimmt die Arena wieder ihre normale Gestalt an, bis erneut schwarze Flocken auftauchen. Crystal Tower 280px Lunar Subterrane 222px|right Die Arena aus Final Fantasy IV schimpft sich zwar Lunar Subterrane (Monduntergrund), aber eigentlich handelt es sich dabei, und darauf dürfte man auch als Nicht-FFIV-Spieler schnell kommen, um die Mondoberfläche. Wie dem auch sei, im späteren Verlauf des Originalspiels landet die Heldengruppe um Cecil mit dem Mondwal auf dem Erdtrabanten, um vom Kristallpalast aus den tatsächlichen Monduntergrund zu betreten und den sich dort befindlichen Zemus zu vermöbeln, der die Bevölkerung des Planeten auslöschen will und zu diesem Zwecke Golbez manipuliert. Dabei treffen die Leute auf den Lunarier Fusoya, der sich mal eben als Cecils Onkel herausstellt und diesem auch noch erzählt, dass Golbez dessen Bruder ist – Shocking! Ansonsten herrscht auf dem Mond jetzt nicht gerade das blühende Leben, aber etwas Anderes hat man wohl auch nicht unbedingt erwartet. Die Dissidia-Arena ist ein recht weitläufiges Gebiet, deren Boden sich, wie man es vom Mond erwartet, durch zahlreiche Hügel, Krater und dergleichen auszeichnet. An den Hügeln kann man via Quickmove hochrennen, und auf die gleiche Weise kann man auch zwischen ihnen hin- und herspringen, oder man zerbröselt sie mit Wall Rush-Attacken und heimst sich so das hiesige Arena-Battlegen Moon Stone ein. Da das Lunar Subterrane so weitläufig und unwegsam ist, kann man hier gut Fernkampf-Angriffe mit hohen Ladezeiten (z.B. Mateus‘ Starfall oder Sephiroths Black Materia) ausprobieren, wenn der Gegner weit genug entfernt ist, denn mit schneller Fortbewegung ist es hier nicht sonderlich dolle. Setzt dafür am besten direkt einen Air Dash ein, oder schlittert auf den am Boden sichtbaren Bahnen entlang. Die Hintergrundkulisse der Arena ist übrigens sehr cool, die nicht nur den blauen Planeten am Nachthimmel, sondern auch den Kristallpalast mitsamt dem daneben geparkten Mondwal zeigt. An Detailtreue wurde hier sicher nicht gespart. 280px Lunar Subterrane (Ω) Wie bereits erwähnt, lassen sich die Hügel in dieser Arena durch Attacken mit dem Wall Rush-Effekt zerstören. Geschieht dies, steigt der Stage Bravery an, weshalb Charaktere mit vielen Wall Rush-Angriffen (z.B. Cloud oder Jecht) hier klar im Vorteil sind. The Rift left|222px The Rift (der Interdimensionale Riss) ist die Arena aus Final Fantasy V und stellt eine konfus aufgebaute Zwischendimension dar. Sie besteht größtenteils aus Bruchstücken diverser Orte, welche die Krieger des Lichts um Bartz im Laufe der Handlung besuchen, die aber durch verschiedenste Ereignisse zerstört werden und sich anschließend in einer logisch nicht nachvollziehbaren Anordnung im Riss wiederfinden. Beispielsweise läuft man durch eine Höhle in eine Bibliothek, schlägt dort ein Buch auf und verlässt sie durch den selben Durchgang wieder – anstelle der Höhle findet man aber plötzlich eine Turmruine vor. An diesem total seltsamen Ort jedenfalls findet sich so ziemlich alles wieder, was irgendwann einmal aus der „normalen“ Welt verschwunden ist; seien es garstige Monster oder verpeilte Schwertkämpfer, die vom Zauber Verbannung getroffen wurden, die ersten FF-Superbosse Omega und Shinryu, die an der Zerstörung der Welt gescheitert sind, oder das Nichts, das ob seiner unheilvollen Macht im Riss weggeschlossen wurde und nach dem Exdeath strebt, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Die Dissidia-Adaption des Risses, welche die größte Arena des Spiels darstellt, zeigt das Dimensionsschloss, den einzigen Ort, der tatsächlich nur im Riss zu finden ist. Im Zentrum befindet sich ein großes Gebäude, um welches in einiger Entfernung mehrere kleine Türme über einer einzigen großen Banish Trap herumschweben – via Quickmove kann man zwischen beiden pendeln. Abgesehen davon bietet die Arena viel Platz für Luft- und Fernkämpfer, um sich gehörig auszutoben, und auch Charaktere mit Wall Rush-Angriffen, die den Gegner nach unten (in die Banish Trap) schleudern, kommen hier voll auf ihre Kosten. Apropos, wer das Battlegen Voidshard haben will, ist auf den Wall Rush angewiesen, da es keine Elemente gibt, die sich irgendwie zerstören lassen. Im Hintergrund kann man übrigens Dimensionsspalte sehen, durch die man die zuvor erwähnten zerstörten FFV-Orte erkennen kann; auf dem Bild etwa sieht man den Großen Wald von Moore, Exdeaths Geburtsort. Wer genau darauf achtet, kann außerdem den Turm lokalisieren, auf dem sich der unsichtbare Teleporter ins Nichts befindet – auf dem Bild sieht man ihn rechts oben. 280px The Rift (Ω) Square hat sich wohl gedacht, dass der Riss wohl noch nicht verwirrend genug sei, weshalb die Ω-Variante dem ganzen Chaos noch die Krone aufsetzt. In regelmäßigen Abständen verschwinden nämlich die Türme und Teile des Schlosses, um an anderer Stelle in der Arena wieder zu erscheinen – wenn sie denn überhaupt wieder auftauchen. Das kann ziemlich nervig sein, wenn ihr gerade einem EX Core nachjagt, da dieser dann ebenfalls den Platz wechseln oder verschwinden wird, oder wenn ihr einen Boden-Angriff einsetzen wollt und euch plötzlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wird. Das einzig Gute an diesem Teleport-Quatsch ist die Tatsache, dass sie den Stage Bravery erhöht, bis sich die Schlosselemente erneut neu anordnen. Kefka’s Tower right|222px Kefka’s Tower (Kefkas Turm) ist eine der beiden Arenen aus Final Fantasy VI, die von – wer hätt’s gedacht – Kefka Palazzo errichtet, bewohnt und streng genommen auch wieder abgerissen wurde. Das Gebäude bildet den Mittelpunkt einer fast völlig zerstörten Welt, von dem aus Kefka regelmäßig das destruktive Licht der Verurteilung scheinen lässt, und ist sogar selbst aus der Zerstörung heraus entstanden. Wer genau hinsieht, stellt nämlich fest, dass der Turm sich nicht nur am gleichen Platz befindet wie die imperiale Hauptstadt Vector vor der Apokalypse, sondern auch hauptsächlich aus den Ruinen eben dieser Stadt besteht, deren Regenten Kefka lange Zeit augenscheinlich gedient hat. Der irre Clown hat seine Residenz also aus und auf den Überresten eines Imperiums mit Weltherrschaftsambitionen aufgebaut, nur um anschließend seinerseits die Welt zu regieren – auf seine ganz eigene perfide und grausame Weise. Die zweistöckige Dissidia-Arena ist den Bereichen des Turmes nachempfunden, die vor der Apokalypse mal zur Magitek-Fabrik gehörten. Die obere Ebene besteht aus Stegen, auf deren Geländern man via Quickmove entlangschlittern kann – diese Geländer sind also hervorragend zum Pendeln zwischen den großen Glasbehältern, die sich hier befinden, geeignet. Nicht nur erscheinen sämtliche EX Cores hinter diesen Behältern, die Dinger lassen sich auch leicht durch Air Dashs und dergleichen zerstören, was einem das Battlegen Magicite Shard einbringen kann. Die untere Ebene dagegen ist ein von Rohren durchzogener, enger und stark verwinkelter Bereich. Da die Arena übrigens einen in sich geschlossenen Raum ohne Banish Traps oder unsichtbare Wände darstellt, gibt es hier unglaublich viele Flächen, von denen Projektile abprallen können. Das macht Kämpfe mit oder gegen Charaktere, die viele Projektil-Angriffe verwenden, wie etwa Laguna, Mateus oder – wer hätt’s gedacht – Kefka, ganz besonders interessant. 280px Kefka’s Tower (Ω) Wird in der Ω-Version der Arena ein beliebiges Ereignis ausgelöst, das die Erschaffung eines Magicite Shard zur Folge haben kann, werden magische Geysire ausgelöst, die einen Charakter erfassen, ihn quer durch die Arena schleudern und ihm BRV abziehen, der dann dem Stage Bravery zugeführt wird. Es ist also empfehlenswert, möglichst viele Wall Rush-Angriffe einzusetzen, um den Gegner in einen solchen Geysir zu schubsen. Phantom Train 280px Planet’s Core right|222px Der Planet's Core (Planetenkern) ist das Zentrum von Gaia, wird in seinem Ursprungsspiel Final Fantasy VII aber nur als „Im Planeten“ bezeichnet. Zum Ende jenes Spiels hin gelangen Cloud und seine Öko-Fritzen nach dem Durchqueren der Nordhöhle an diesen Ort. Dieser wiederum ist durch einen Meteoriteneinschlag vor mehreren Tausend Jahren entstanden und stellt eine Wunde des Planeten dar, die dieser mit dem Lebensstrom heilen will, der einem dort genau deswegen permanent um die Ohren fliegt. Gaia verhält sich also wie ein lebender Organismus mit einem Heilprozess und sogar einem Immunsystem, was der Villain des Spiels – ich lasse seine Identität mal bewusst offen – sich zunutze machen will, indem man die Wunde noch etwas vergrößert. Zu diesem Zwecke beschwört Sephiroth einen Meteor, der Gaia großen Schaden zufügen soll – und bis es soweit ist, gammelt der Typ noch eine Runde im Inneren Gaias rum, weil er es kann und damit er direkt vor Ort ist, wenn die ganze Lebensenergie des Planeten zum Einschlagsort fließt. Man assoziiert diesen Ort hauptsächlich mit Sephiroth, was die Dissidia-Entwickler aber nicht daran gehindert hat, den Austragungsort des Kampfes gegen Jenova-SYNTHESE als Vorlage für die Arena zu wählen. Im unteren Teil des zylindrischen Gebildes, das anstelle eines Bodens eine Banish Trap besitzt, befindet sich eine kreisrunde Plattform, von der aus schwebende kleine Felsplattformen in einer Spirale angeordnet nach oben führen. Verbunden sind diese durch den Lebensstrom, der mehrere Bahnen für die Ausführung von Quickmoves bildet. Außerdem vorhanden sind Steinsäulen, auf denen EX Cores erscheinen – werden diese jedoch via Wall Rush oder dergleichen zerstört, was mit dem Arena-Battlegen Materia belohnt werden kann, wird ein darauf vorhandener EX Core auf die Spitze einer anderen Säule oder auf die Hauptplattform teleportiert. 280px Planet’s Core (Ω) In der Ω-Version der Arena ereignet sich eine Weile nach dem Kampfbeginn eine Erschütterung, welche die Plattformen und Steinsäulen nach oben schweben lässt. Nach der Erschütterung sind die kleinen Felsplattformen verschwunden, stattdessen aber sind nun mehr Steinsäulen und Lebensstrom-Bahnen vorhanden, außerdem steigt der Stage Bravery nun konstant an, bis er entweder ausgeschüttet wird oder den Wert 9.999 erreicht. Je mehr Zeit zwischen der Erschütterung und einem Break verstreicht, desto gefährlicher wird die Kampfsituation für den Kontrahenten, der den Break erlitten hat. In längeren Kämpfen ist also Vorsicht geboten. Ultimecia’s Castle left|222px Ultimecia's Castle (Artemisias Schloss) ist die Arena aus Final Fantasy VIII und die Residenz der Hexe Artemisia, die von einer fernen Zukunft aus (davon ausgehend, dass Squalls Zeit die Gegenwart ist) die Welt bedroht. Die Frau sitzt also in diesem riesigen Gebäude, das für eine einzelne Person viel zu groß ist und entsprechend an allen Ecken und Enden verstaubt und verkommt, und zaubert sich ihre Zeitkomprimierung herbei, um alle Zeitpunkte vom Anfang bis zum Ende des Universums auf einen einzigen Punkt zu konzentrieren und so alles außer sich selbst einfach zu vernichten. Es wird nie genau geklärt, warum Artemisia die Zeit komprimieren will, doch ich persönlich frage mich eher: Wenn es aus welchem Grund auch immer ihr Ziel ist, jegliche Existenz organischer wie anorganischer Natur auszulöschen, wozu braucht sie dann dieses viel zu große Schloss, das der Zeitkompression ebenfalls zum Opfer fallen wird? Da hätte es doch genauso viel Sinn (nämlich gar keinen, wir reden hier immerhin von FFVIII) gemacht, würde sie in einem Loch in einem Berg wohnen! Das Zentrum der Dissidia-Arena, die auf dem Inneren des Uhrenturmes basiert, bildet ein wendeltreppenartiger spiralförmiger Holzsteg, dessen morsche Holzbretter wegbrechen, wenn sie einen Angriff oder einen Dash abbekommen, oder wenn man zu lange auf ihnen stehenbleibt – die Dinger sind prima geeignet, um sich das Arena-Battlegen Time Warp zu holen. Ferner kann man auf den Metallstreben, die den Steg stabilisieren, via Quickmove von oben nach unten sausen, was in dieser eher hohen als breiten und irgendwie auch ziemlich unübersichtlichen Arena wohl die bequemste Art der Fortbewegung darstellt. Umringt wird das Konstrukt von vier hohen Säulen, einem außen liegenden Abschnitt mit zahlreichen Zahnrädern – hier lassen sich Wall Rush-Angriffe am besten ausführen – und einer Art Balkon weit oben, den man durch Wall Rushs teilweise zerbröseln kann. Zu guter Letzt seinen noch die Banish Traps erwähnt, die man hier nicht nur, wie in manch anderen Arenen üblich, am Boden, sondern auch an der Decke findet. Übrigens konnte man im ersten Dissidia noch ein zweites Battlegen im Schloss erschaffen: Tapfere Krieger, welche das Innere Chaos zu meistern wussten, konnten sich hier ein Item namens Fäustel verdienen. In Dissidia 012 dagegen kann man diesen Gegenstand unter dem Namen Mallet auf der M.S. Prima Vista erhalten. 280px Ultimecia’s Castle (Ω) In der Ω-Version des Schlosses tritt immer wieder mal eine Zeitkompression ein. In diesem Zustand wird die Arena sehr unscharf dargestellt, und zerstörte Elemente wie etwa der Holzsteg werden wieder hergestellt. Ferner drehen sich die außen liegenden Zahnräder viel schneller und schädigen jeden, der in ihre Nähe kommt, und der Stage Bravery schwankt extrem stark. Erzielt ihr einen Break, müsst ihr also viel Glück mitbringen, denn vielleicht bekommt ihr in einem Moment 9.999 BRV von der Arena, im nächsten aber nur irgendwas im einstelligen Bereich. Ist jedenfalls die Zeitkompression beendet, nimmt der Stage Bravery wieder den Wert von vor der Show an. Crystal World right|222px Crystal World (die Kristallwelt) ist eine der beiden Arenen aus Final Fantasy IX und beherbergt in diesem Spiel den Ursprung jeglicher Existenz in Form eines etwa manngroßen Kristalls. Aus ihm ist das ganze Universum entstanden, und wenn er zerstört wird, ereilt das Universum das gleiche Schicksal. Genau das ist auch Kujas Intention, als er in seiner größenwahnsinnigen Auffassung, ohne ihn dürfe nichts existieren, – was nach seinem Tod aber der Fall wäre – die Kristallwelt aufsucht. Wenn man nun bedenkt, dass das „Universum“ innerhalb von Final Fantasy die Einheit aller Orte ist, die jemals in der Spielereihe aufgetaucht sind, so stellt man fest, dass Kuja der gefährlichste Antagonist in ganz FF ist, da die Zerstörung des Kristalls nicht nur verheerende Folgen für die FFIX-Welt Gaia hätte, sondern auch für die Welten, die von anderen äußerst mächtigen Antagonisten wie Mateus oder Kefka heimgesucht werden – deren Handeln sich aber nur auf einen begrenzten Raum auswirkt. Naja, im Gegensatz zu Kuja sind diese Herrschaften immerhin halbwegs erfolgreich in dem, was sie tun… Die Dissidia-Arena basiert auf dem Bereich der Kristallwelt, in dem sich dieser Schöpferkristall befindet und in dem die Kämpfe gegen Thanatos und Trance-Kuja ausgetragen werden. Im Zentrum befinden sich zwei große runde, miteinander verbundene Plattformen, umgeben von zahlreichen orangenen und violetten Kristallsäulen sowie kleinen Plattformen aus Fels oder orangenem Kristall. Letztere schweben sowohl in der Luft als auch knapp über den Nebelschwaden, die hier den Boden ersetzen und eine Banish Trap darstellen. Alles in der Arena, was aus orangenem Kristall besteht, lässt sich leicht zerstören und eignet sich prima zum Erbeuten des Arena-Battlegen Star's Core – alles außer den großen zentralen Plattformen, die wie der Fels und der violette Kristall stabil sind und somit für Wall Rush-Angriffe taugen. Der in der Arena sichtbare Schöpferkristall befindet sich übrigens jenseits einer unsichtbaren Wand – während eines Kampfes muss sich also niemand Gedanken darum machen, versehentlich das Universum vernichten zu können. 280px Crystal World (Ω) In der Ω-Version der Arena entstehen ständig neue orangene Säulen und Plattformen – bei diesem Vorgang wird der Stage Bravery erhöht. Wird irgendwas zerstört, wächst es also innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder nach, sodass man mit vielen Dashs und Wall Rush-Angriffen den Bravery-Wert der Arena schnell steigern kann. M.S. Prima Vista left|222px Die M.S. Prima Vista (im Deutschen nur Prima Vista) ist die zweite Arena, die es aus Final Fantasy IX in die Dissidia-Spiele geschafft hat. Sie ist das mit allen Schikanen ausgestattete Luxus-Privatluftschiff von Tantalus, einer Diebesbande, der auch Zidane eine ganze Weile lang angehört. Zu Beginn von FFIX fliegt die Bande mit dem Kahn nach Alexandria, um die holde Prinzessin Garnet zu entführen, und verschleiert dieses Vorhaben mit der Aufführung eines Deadderstiggls, das auf der Prima Vista gezeigt wird – schließlich hat ein mit allen Schikanen ausgestattetes Luxus-Privatluftschiff auch seine eigene Theaterbühne, und so. Es ist geradezu bedauerlich, dass die Entführung der holden Prinzessin Garnet am Ende mehr oder weniger in die Hose geht und das Schiff in der Wildnis zerschellt… Die Dissidia-Arena ist an die Bühne angelehnt, die auf einem mobilen Diebesbandenstützpunkt natürlich serienmäßig vorhanden ist, und gehört zu den kleinsten Arenen des ganzen Spiels. Sie besteht aus der eigentlichen Bühne, die so klein ist, dass so mancher Fernangriff die gesamte Fläche einnehmen kann, und einer Burgkulisse. An dieser kann man via Quickmove hochrennen, wenn man was gegen die Treppen an den Seiten hat, und man kann sich auch hinter der Kulisse austoben. Diese ist übrigens ein echter Chase Sequence-Killer, weil es sehr leicht ist, an den Zinnen der Burg hängenzubleiben, sodass die Chase Sequence abgebrochen wird. Dafür sind Wall Rushs aller Art kein Problem, da nicht nur die Bühne recht überschaubar, sondern auch die Decke sehr niedrig ist, sodass man den zusätzlichen Schaden auch mit nach oben zielenden Attacken wie Terras Tornado oder Kujas Flare Star leicht erzielen kann. Sollte man das Main Scenario 013 bereits abgeschlossen haben, kann man darüber hinaus bei dem ganzen Spaß das Arena-Battlegen Mallet erschaffen, das auch nur über Wall Rushs erhältlich ist, da die Arena keine zerstörbaren Elemente hat. Von der Bühne hat man übrigens einen herrlichen Blick auf… ja, auf was eigentlich? Angeblich soll man dort Schloss Alexandria und das Nordentor sehen können, aber ich sehe da nur Häuser, und so ein Schloss übersieht man doch nicht einfach! 280px Dream’s End right|222px Die Arena aus Final Fantasy X, Dream’s End (das Ende des Traumes), basiert auf dem letzten Gebiet im Inneren von Sin, einer gigantischen walartigen Bestie, die seit 1.000 Jahren Spira terrorisiert. Sie dient zum Schutz von Traum-Zanarkand, eines Abbildes der realen Stadt Zanarkand, die genau diese 1.000 Jahre vor dem Beginn der Handlung von FFX zerstört wurde. Der damalige Anführer der Stadt, Yu-Yevon, beschwor Traum-Zanarkand aus den Erinnerungen der Bewohner und erschuf Sin, um diese Beschwörung zu schützen. Weil die restliche Bevölkerung Spiras aber nicht gerade glücklich mit einem berserkernden Riesenwal in ihren Ozeanen ist, wird er regelmäßig von Media und ihren Bestia vernichtet – nur damit Yu-Yevon seinen Meat Shield aus einer dieser Bestia heraus neu erschafft. Yuna und ihrem Gefolge gelingt es schließlich, diesen Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen, indem sie nicht Sin, sondern seinen Beschwörer besiegen, und beenden so auch den Traum von Zanarkand – somit wurde der Name für den Schauplatz des finalen Kampfes von FFX nicht etwa gewählt, weil er total episch klingt, sondern weil er tatsächlich das Ende von Yu-Yevons Beschwörung der Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Träume seines Volkes markiert. Die Dissidia-Arena enspricht dem Ort, an dem die Gruppe um Yuna die Hohe Beschwörung von Yunas Vater Braska bekämpft, welche aus Jekkt heraus entstanden ist und aus welcher wiederum die aktuelle Inkarnation von Sin erschaffen wurde. Die Kontrahenten finden sich in etwas wieder, das durchaus die Ruinen des Blitzball-Stadions von Zanarkand darstellen könnte – fast die ganze Arena ist von Tribünen umringt, die zahlreiche Möglichkeiten für die Anwendung von Quickmoves bieten, wie etwa den Sprung zu einer Plattform im Zentrum, in welche Braskas Bestia ihr überdimensionales Schwert gerammt hat. Zwischen Plattform und Tribünen schließlich schweben noch einige kleinere Felsen über einem Feld aus Lava, das eine einzige große Banish Trap darstellt. Wie im Originalspiel ist die Arena von den hell erleuchteten Häusern Traum-Zanarkands umgeben, außerdem schwirren zahlreiche Illumina umher, welche sich bei der Ausführung von Wall Rush-Angriffen zum Battlegen Moonflow formen können. 280px Dream’s End (Ω) In der Ω-Version von Dream’s End lässt jede offensive oder defensive Aktion den Stage Bravery anwachsen. Je öfter die Kontrahenten also blocken, ausweichen oder angreifen, desto mehr BRV erhalten sie im Falle eines Breaks von der Arena. Besonders effektiv sind übrigens HP-Angriffe: Diese lassen den Stage Bravery um den aktuellen BRV-Wert des Angreifers ansteigen. Empyreal Paradox left|222px Das Empyreal Paradox ist eine der neuen Arenen, die aus Final Fantasy XI übernommen wurde und dort ein Gebiet in Lumoria ist. Damit hört mein Wissen über diesen Ort aber leider auch schon auf, da ich über Final Fantasy XI nicht viel mehr weiß als das, was einem in den Dissidia-Spielen aufgetischt wird… ähem. Die Arena ist eine durchschnittlich große, kreisrunde Fläche mit einem riesigen orangenen Kristall im Zentrum. Außenrum befinden sich mehrere kleinere, farblose Kristalle, die sich leicht zerbrechen lassen, was einem bei der Beschaffung des Arena-Battlegen Promyvion Shard zugute kommt. Dieses erhält man allerdings erst, wenn man bereits ein Battlegen von Shantotto erhalten hat, weshalb man zuerst gegen sie kämpfen sollte, bevor die Arena erstmals im Story Mode betreten wird. Abgesehen davon ist das Empyreal Paradox auf spielmechanischer Ebene nichts Besonderes, einzig der Blick durch den durchsichtigen Boden ist äußerst faszinierend, gewährt er einem doch den Blick auf Vana'diel. Empyreal Paradox (Ω) In der Ω-Version des Paradoxes saugt der orangene Kristal kontinuierlich Bravery von den Kontrahenten, um diesen dem Stage Bravery zuzuführen. Je näher ein Charakter dem Kristall also ist, desto mehr Bravery erhält man von der Arena – vorausgesetzt, der Kristall saugt vom Gegner. Es macht also Sinn, sich selbst eher außen aufzuhalten und den Kontrahenten mit Angriffen ins Zentrum zu treiben. Sky Fortress Bahamut 222px|right Die Sky Fortress Bahamut (Luftfeste Bahamut) ist ein riesiges Luftschiff aus Final Fantasy XII, das die Vorlage für die Arena aus diesem Spiel liefert. Die Luftfeste ist das Flaggschiff der archadianischen Armee unter Vayne Solidor, der in einer epischen Luftschlacht die Widerstands… die Freiheitskämpfer zerschlagen will, die ihn daran hindern, sein Imperium über ganz Ivalice auszubreiten. Das Ass in seinem Ärmel ist dabei eine Mysth-Kanone, die alles und jeden in einer Supernova-artigen Explosion hochgehen lassen kann – dafür braucht die Bahamut jedoch so viel magische Energie, dass man diese dem Sonnen-Gespinst, quasi der Manifestation göttlicher Kraft auf Ivalice, entnehmen musste, wobei das Gespinst sogar zerstört worden ist. Im Zentrum der Arena befindet sich die Außenplattform der Bahamut, auf welcher Vayne sich in den Unsterblichen verwandelt, bevor man diesen bekämpft. Von ihr aus führt eine Brücke zur Luftfeste selbst, unter der sich eine große Banish Trap befindet, außerdem kann man rechts und links der Brücke über Außenbahnen schlittern, um schnell zwischen der Plattform und dem Luftschiff zu pendeln. Dort gibt es auch einige Säulen, die man mit einem Free Air Dash zerstören kann, um das Battlegen Sephira zu erhalten. 280px Sky Fortress Bahamut (Ω) In der Ω-Version der Arena ist die Luft mit Mysth erfüllt, was den Himmel orange färbt – so sieht er auch im Originalspiel aus, während der Unsterbliche bekämpft wird. Ein starker Sturm bläst Charaktere, die sich nach einem Sprung oder einem Ausweichmanöver in der Luft befinden, von der Luftfeste weg, wobei ihnen ein kleiner Teil ihres BRV entzogen wird, der dem Stage Bravery gutgeschrieben wird. Während einer Chase Sequence müsst ihr euch übrigens keinen Gedanken um den Wind machen, und auch ein gleitender Charakter wird kaum vom Sturm beeinflusst. Wenn jemand schließlich auf die Außenwand der Arena trifft, landet er in einer Banish Trap, die ihn auf die zentrale Plattform teleportiert – das erhöht den BRV der Arena ebenfalls. Außerdem steigt der Wert sehr schnell an, wenn sich beide Kontrahenten am Boden befinden; ist einer von ihnen in der Luft, wächst der Stage Bravery etwas langsamer an, und wenn beide in der Luft sind, steigt er nur, wenn jemand vom Wind fortgepustet wird. Orphan’s Cradle left|222px Orphan's Cradle (die Wiege des Orphanus) repräsentiert Final Fantasy XIII im Fundus der Dissidia-Arenen. Am diesem Ort residiert Orphanus, einer von zig Fal'Cie, die alle möglichen und unmöglichen Aufgaben in der Welt der Fabula Nova Crystallis wahrnehmen – Orphanus etwa hält den schwebenden Kontinent Cocoon in der Luft. Nun ist es aber sein Ziel und das Ziel aller Fal'Cie, Cocoon abstürzen zu lassen und so möglichst viele Menschen mit einem Schlag zu töten, um über kurz oder lang das Ende der Welt und die Erschaffung einer neuen, besseren einzuleiten. Orphanus, Cocoons treibende Kraft, soll also sterben, doch weil die Fal'Cie nicht selbst Hand an ihn anlegen können, verwandeln sie Menschen in L'Cie genannte magisch begabte Wesen, die diese Drecksarbeit für sie erledigen sollen. Lightning und der restliche FFXIII-Cast, allesamt L'Cie, wollen ihrem Schicksal als Zerstörer Cocoons entgehen – nur um am Ende doch Orphanus zu töten und ihre eigene Heimat zum Untergang zu verurteilen. Die Dissidia-Arena, von der ich ganz offensichtlich mehr Ahnung habe, ist ein großes und langes hallenartiges Gebilde, das auf dem Tesserakt der Wiege basiert. Im Zentrum befindet sich eine kreisrunde Plattform, die von zwei Torbögen umgeben ist, welche sich durch Wall Rushs zerstören lassen. So beispielsweise kann man das Arena-Battlegen Fal'cie Husk erhalten, sofern man bereits mindestens ein Battlegen von Lightning erhalten hat – bis diese Arena jedoch erstmals im Story Mode erscheint, sollte man längst zig Flash-Items im Inventar haben. Wie dem auch sei, an den Torbögen führen Treppen nach unten zu mehreren strahlenförmig abgehenden Stegen, zwischen denen man via Quickmove umherspringen kann, außerdem kann man mit Quickmoves von den Treppen zu den Stegen schlittern. Umgeben ist dieses knallpinke Konstrukt nicht etwa von unsichtbaren Wänden, sondern von einer einzigen, die gesamte Arena umfassenden Banish Trap. Somit gibt es nur eine einzige Fläche (den Boden), von der Projektile abprallen können, weshalb Angriffe dieser Art hier nicht ganz so effektiv sind. Außerdem bietet die Wiege nur wenig Spielraum zum Erteilen von Wall Rush-Schaden, was Attacken mit einem solchen Effekt jedoch nicht nutzlos macht – im Gegenteil, mit Wall Rushes und Chase Sequences lassen sich Gegner prima in die Banish Trap treiben, um ihren Bravery signifikant zu reduzieren. gdxTQ4_SEKM Orphan’s Cradle (Ω) In regelmäßigen Abständen erscheinen neue Stege in der Ω-Version der Wiege, was nicht nur den Stage Bravery anhebt, sondern auch neue Möglichkeiten bietet, Wall Rush-Schaden anzurichten. Edge of Madness right|222px Die Edge of Madness (Am Ende des Wirrwarrs) ist der zweite speziell für Dissidia erfundene Ort und das Gegenstück zum Sanctuary. Der Ort liegt nahe den Ruinen von Onlak und stellt den Thron von Chaos dar, der die ganze Zeit über hier rumlungert und seinen Hintern nur für den Kampf bewegt. Entsprechend ist es wenig verwunderlich, dass Chaos ausschließlich hier bekämpft werden kann. Die Arena ist eine relativ kleine Plattform, auf der sich nur der Thron befindet; da dieser nicht zerstört werden kann, ist man für den Erhalt des Battlegen Entropy's Birth auf Wall Rush-Angriffe angewiesen. Ansonsten befindet sich nichts am Boden, dafür ist die Arena sehr hoch und somit ein Paradies für passable Luftkämpfer wie Kain und Zidane. Edge of Madness (Ω) In der Ω-Version der Arena steigt und fällt der Stage Bravery ständig, weshalb sich nur schwer voraussagen lässt, welcher Zeitpunkt der beste für einen Bravery Break ist. Tendenziell empfiehlt es sich aber, diesen hervorzurufen, während der Wert steigt. Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)